Destined Love II
by YEMINKI
Summary: The sequel to Destined Love by anime'princess'forever02. Basically, about Athrun swearing that in every life, he'll find Lacus and marry her. And 1000 yrs after that promise, both are reincarnated as twins. AxL, SxL
1. A Bond Unearthed

Ok, hi guys. I volunteered to write a sequel for anime'princess'forever02's fanfic Destined Love. So basically, the story plotline belongs to her but the plot in this belongs to me. Basically.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. I also do not own Destined Love.

To anime'princess'forever02: I'm sorry it took ages for me to upload this. I had writers' block then when i was halfway through i thought i didn't want Luna and Shinn in it, so i redid everything. But then, halfway through again, i realized i wanted them in. So.. yeah, basically those were excuses. So.. forgive me. Here's Chapter 1. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Haha, you have weird hair!" A few boys taunted.

A four-year-old little girl was sobbing as the boys mocked her bright pink hair.

"What was your mum? Was she an alien from outer space?"

The little girl saw red at the boy's remark.

"My okaa-san is not an alien! She's pretty…"

But the boys were to caught up in their own twisted sense of humour to hear the little girl's soft retort. Just then, a boy with blue hair appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing to my sister?! Go away!"

The boys heard the anger in the blue-haired boy's voice and decided to run. The blue-haired boy turned to his sister.

"Lacus? Are you okay? What happened?"

Tearfully, Lacus threw herself in her brother's arms.

"Athrun onii-chan, they said my hair was a funny colour. They also said that okaa-san was an alien."

Stroking Lacus's hair, Athrun sighed.

"Mou Lacus, you should stand up for yourself more often. People will mistake you for being my younger sister even though we're twins."

Lacus looked confused.

"But… aren't I younger than you, onii-chan?"

Athrun chuckled at his sister's confused face. Shaking his head, he held out a hand to the now smiling Lacus. To his surprise, Lacus swatted away his hand.

"Piggy-back!" Lacus squealed.

Athrun looked at his twin sister which proved to be a grave mistake. He couldn't refuse after seeing her pouty expression.

When they arrived back at their house, Athrun lay down on the ground. Lacus lay down right beside him and took his hand in hers. Athrun looked at her lovingly. Lacus noticed Athrun's gaze and smiled cheerfully.

"Ne, onii-chan?"

Athrun nodded at his sister, as if saying 'ask away'. His head hurt when he wondered what silly question his twin would ask me. The two were polar opposites, Athrun was more mature than most four-year-olds and to the contrary, Lacus was more naïve than most.

"When we grow up, will you marry me?"

Athrun was shocked at his sister's question. He guessed that his sister didn't understand that two siblings were not supposed to marry each other. He hadn't realized that he was quiet for quite some time until he heard a soft sniff.

"I knew it. Onii-chan doesn't love me too…"

"Lacus! What do you mean? Of course I love you…"

"Then why didn't you answer my question? If you loved me, you would have promised to marry me."

It was then that Athrun realized that his sister's question was really just an innocent question. Lacus being who she was simply thought that you could marry someone else as long as you loved that person. Athrun grinned.

"Of course I'll marry you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah… I promise."

Just then, they were interrupted by another set of twins, their next-door neighbours and best friends Kira and Cagalli Yamato.

"What are you guys doing?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun shook his head. "Nothing really."

"Guess what??"

"You managed to stuff another cake down Kira's throat?"

"Actually, yes. But that isn't what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"We're going to get a new sister!"

"Really?" Athrun shot Kira a questioning glance and to his surprise, the brunette boy was grinning like no tomorrow.

"Uh-huh! Mum and Dad still haven't made any major plans yet but they promised that we'll get a new sister."

"How do your parents know it's going to be a girl? What if it's a boy?"

Kira laughed. "We're going to adopt, silly!"

"Adopt? What's adopt?" Lacus asked.

Kira, Cagalli and Athrun all laughed.

"When you adopt someone, you take in someone you don't know as your child," Cagalli explained.

Lacus nodded slowly, comprehension beginning to dawn on her face.

One sunny day, while their parents were away, Athrun heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Lacus shouted and ran to the door.

Athrun, afraid that it was a kidnapper, quickly dashed after his twin. However, it was just Kira and Cagalli at the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Just then, Athrun noticed a small head pop out from behind Kira's back.

"Who's that?" Lacus asked, also spotting the face.

Kira grinned.

"Our sister! She's Lunamaria, but we all call her Luna."

"Lunamaria Yamato? No offense, but, don't you think it sounds a little weird?"

Kira shook his head. "She's not taking our family's name. Her full name is Lunamaria Hawke."

"She's a Hawke?" Lacus asked.

It took a while for the other four to realize that she meant the family name Hawke, not the bird hawk.

Giggling, Cagalli nodded.

"But I thought the whole family died in a car accident?"

Luna once again darted behind Kira.

"Athrun!" Kira warned. "She doesn't like talking about it. Cut her some slack, she's only twelve."

Athrun mumbled an apology.

Cagalli pulled Luna out from where she was hiding.

"Come on, Luna. They don't bite."

Kira sighed.

"Mou, Cagalli. You shouldn't man-handle her like that. She's just a little girl."

Luna smiled and shook her head.

"Onii-chan, let onee-chan do whatever she likes. Besides, I'm only a year younger than you."

Kira turned away, mocking displeasure.

"Fine. Next time she bullies you, don't come crying to me."

Luna's eyes widened and she tugged at Kira's shirt.

"You didn't mean that right? Ne onii-chan, you shouldn't lie."

Kira sighed and nodded.

Lacus poked Athrun's arm.

"What are you doing Athrun?! Won't you invite them in?"

Athrun nodded and signalled for the three at his doorstep to come in.

Cagalli scanned the empty house.

"Your parents are away too?"

Lacus nodded. Luna draped a shy arm around the pink-haired girl's shoulders.

"Mother and Father are away on a business trip."

Athrun was confused.

"Wait… How long has she been with you? She's calling you parents Mother and Father already?"

Kira smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you know how our parents can be. They wanted a Coordinator girl. So we had to go to PLANTS to look for her. We came back just yesterday."

"Anyway! Since we're all here, let's have a sleepover!" Lacus suggested.

Cagalli poked her best friend.

"Lacus, it's the afternoon."

Lacus rolled her eyes.

"I know that! I meant later tonight!"

Cagalli scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Oh, of course. Sure."

"Tell us about PLANTS Kira," Lacus asked.

Kira smiled.

"It hasn't changed much."

"What do you mean 'it hasn't changed much'? That was the first time you've been there." Athrun stated.

Kira shrugged.

"I don't know. It just came out of my mouth."

Cagalli was deep in thought.

"Why does it feel like we know each other?"

"Maybe it's because we've been best friends since forever my dear Cagalli?" Athrun answered.

Luna shook her head.

"No.. Onee-chan is right. It feels like I know all of you."

Everyone thought about it. Athrun, Lacus and Kira finally nodded.

"I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I was a soldier in the 2nd Bloody Valentine War." Luna continued.

"But that was 1000 years ago!" Lacus exclaimed.

It was Athrun's turn to shake his head.

"No… I think I can remember piloting the Infinite Justice."

"Yeah! I remember piloting the Strike Freedom!"

"Me too! I piloted the Impulse!"

"Yeah… I remember being the pilot of the Strike Rouge."

"Whoa! All four of us were pilots of some of the most legendary Gundams in history!"

Athrun stopped ranting for a moment.

"Why do I feel like we forgot someone?"

Luna took in a deep breath.

"Shinn! We forgot Shinn!"

The other four looked at Luna.

"I have a feeling I knew this Shinn person. But why can't I remember anything about him? Can you tell us who he was to you and how he looked like?" Athrun asked.

Kira, Lacus and Cagalli nodded.

Luna closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon, the other four noticed a slight blush creeping up Luna's pale cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I-I think he was my lover."

"Oooh…" Everyone exclaimed.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be like that. I won't tell you how he looked like."

Everyone shut up.

"He had really cute messy black hair with the reddest eyes you've ever seen. They're as red as rubies."

"Any scars or anything?"

"Nope. At least none on his face."

"I meant in general. Not just on his face you know."

"Hey, not all of us are sex-crazed maniacs like you onee-chan. The most we ever did was cuddle on the bed. With clothes on."

"Oooh…"

"Oh, grow up onee-chan."

Luna threw her pillow at Cagalli.

"Okay," Cagalli started, totally ignoring her pissed off younger sister, "I have something to say. It is close to midnight now and whoever falls asleep will have his or her face drawn on, deal?"

Everyone nodded simultaneously.

Half an hour later, Lacus drifted off the sleep.

"Hehe, Lacus you are sooo dead."

Cagalli pulled out a permanent marker out of no where and was about to draw on Lacus's face when Athrun stopped her. Cagalli grumbled something about spoil sports under her breath.

Kira fell asleep on Luna's lap 15 minutes after Lacus. Luna was staring at his sleeping face, unsure of how she was supposed to feel. She shrugged and let Kira sleep.

Cagalli was about to draw on his face when she was stopped again. But this time by Luna. Cagalli snorted.

"Fine. At least let me take a picture of him sleeping on your lap so I can black mail him."

Luna sighed and nodded her head sleepily, stifling a yawn.

Now there were only Athrun, Cagalli and Luna left. Athrun gave Luna a mischievous wink, making sure that Cagalli had not seen it. Luna smiled.

After an hour, Cagalli finally fell asleep.

"Time for revenge." Athrun and Luna both said.

Luna passed Athrun the marker while Athrun passed Luna the phone Cagalli had used to take Kira's photo.

Luna quickly deleted the photo of Kira and proceeded to help Athrun doodle on Cagalli's face. When that was done, Athrun and Luna both took photos of their masterpiece using both theirs and Cagalli's phone.

The next morning, a blood-curdling scream was heard all over ORB.


	2. Lover's Return?

Diclaimer: I do not own either GSD or Destined Love.

This chapter is mainly about Luna and Shinn. But don't worry, it's still an AthrunxLacus story.

* * *

Everyone in the Clyne mansion woke up with a start. At first they were worried that something was wrong but everyone, excluding Athrun and Luna, started laughing hysterically at Cagalli's horribly vandalised face.

"It's either Athrun or Luna who did this to me! But since Luna is my sister, I guess you'll have to take the fall, Athrun!"

That was when Luna started giggling.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at the younger girl.

"You want me to come after you too?" Cagalli warned dangerously.

Luna gave a small shriek and ran behind Kira.

Cagalli faced Kira.

"You're defending her now, are you? She did this to my face and you're going to let her off?"

Kira looked uncertain. He didn't want Cagalli to beat Luna up but he was the one who was always talking about being fair.

"Kira… You won't let her beat me up, will you?" Luna asked in a scared voice.

"Well, you did draw on her face."

"But that was because she fell asleep!"

"But she wasn't the first to fall asleep."

"I was just getting back at her for you onii-chan!"

Kira cocked his head to the side.

"Getting back at her? What for?"

"You fell asleep on my lap, you see, and onee-chan wanted to vandalise your face but I wouldn't let her. So she said she would take pictures of you sleeping on my lap to blackmail you."

Kira raised an eyebrow and turned to Cagalli who suddenly found the wall beside her interesting.

"Well, is what Luna said true?"

Cagalli shuffled her feet.

"Well… Yeah…"

Kira opened his mouth to yell at her but he was interrupted by a car honking. The five of them rushed to the window and saw a moving truck across the road.

"Oh look guys! We're going to have a new neighbour!" Lacus exclaimed excitedly.

"We know Lacus, we see the truck too," Cagalli mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Athrun asked.

"Nothing!"

"Oh come one guys, let's go and see whether our new neighbours have kids," Kira suggested.

Everyone agreed to the suggestion and ran across the road to the house that had moving men coming in and out of it. Just then, a boy walked out of the house.

"I'm going for a walk, mum!" The boy yelled.

As he walked closer, Luna squinted at him.

"Shinn!" Luna cried and she tackled the boy to the ground.

The boy seemed shocked for a moment until he saw who was on top of him.

"Luna?" The boy said disbelieving.

Suddenly, the boy shook his head and pushed Luna off him. He stood up and offered a hand to Luna who was blushing madly.

"I'm sorry… I thought for a moment there you were someone I knew. But the weird thing is, I don't know anyone named Luna."

Kira smiled.

"Not in this life you don't."

"What do you mean? And how did you know my name?" The boy asked, turning to Luna.

"You see, my brother and sister and our friends just found out last night that we all knew each other in our past lives. Me, my brother Kira, my sister Cagalli and that boy Athrun over there were gundam pilots during the Bloody Valentine War."

Luna paused for a moment, waiting until Shinn nodded his head before continuing.

"So then Athrun said it felt like someone was missing, then I remembered… um… having a lover named Shinn."

"Not only that, she even described you accurately – raven hair and red eyes," Kira added.

Shinn seemed stunned.

"M-My lover?"

Luna blushed and nodded.

He looked at Lacus at Luna.

"That is Kira, Cagalli and Athrun. You two are…"

"I'm Lacus. Lacus Clyne."

"Nice to meet you, Lacus. What about you?" He asked, turning to Luna.

"You called my name already!" Luna said, grinning.

Shinn was taken aback.

"Your name really _is _Luna?!"

"Yup! Well, that's what everyone calls me anyway."

Shinn began to smile as well.

"It's nice meeting you again, Lunamaria Hawke."

"Nice to know you still remember me, Shinn Asuka."

"How can I forget the person I love most?" Shinn replied, his hand making its way around Luna's neck.

Kira cleared his throat.

"I know you guys used to be lovers in your past life, but in this life, you just met my sister so I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off her."

"You're Kira right? Doesn't Kira Hawke and Cagalli Hawke sound a little weird?" Shinn asked, totally ignoring Kira's previous statement and failing to 'keep his hand off Luna'.

Kira ignored Shinn.

"Luna was adopted and she didn't take Kira and Cagalli's last name. They're actually Kira and Cagalli Yamato." Athrun answered instead.

He looked at Luna questioningly.

"It was in the news."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. How's Mayu?"

"Who's Mayu?"

"Are you an only child?"

Shinn nodded.

"Oh. Never mind then."

Just then, the four thirteen-year-olds remembered that they had extra classes in school that day and hurried off, leaving Luna alone with Shinn.

Luna looked away from Shinn and pushed his arm away.

"Luna? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"What do you mean? Did I hurt you before?"

Luna forced herself to smile at Shinn.

"Stellar," she said sadly before walking away.

As soon as that name left Luna's mouth, Shinn's head was filled with images of a blonde girl whom he assumed was Stellar.

Shinn ran up to Luna, grabbing her wrists.

"I didn't cheat on you with her, did I?"

"You don't… remember?"

Shinn shook her head.

By then, Luna was already beginning to tear.

"What you did was much worse!"

Luna attempted to run away but she was unable to, seeing that Shinn was still holding onto her wrist.

"Then tell me, what did I do?"

"Stellar was your first love. She was a soldier fighting for the enemy, but you loved her still. She died in the war. And after that we got together. You told me that you loved me and that you would protect me but somehow it always felt like I was nothing more than a rebound. You never really managed to let go of her. You sometimes even went as far as to accidentally calling me 'Stellar'!"

Luna began to cry.

"It hurt! It hurt knowing that the person I loved would never love me even if he was with me!"

Shinn surprised Luna by pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for whatever hurt I've caused you, but I assure you, I really did love you."

"C-Can you prove it?"

"Firstly, I didn't remember anything about this 'Stellar' until you mentioned her name. Secondly, I came back to you in this life, not her. Thirdly, I'm asking you now to be my girlfriend."

Luna looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I hadn't meant it."

"Would you mind… If I cried?"

Shinn stroked her hair gently with his fingers.

"You can cry all you want, because I'll always be here for you to cry on."

Luna grabbed Shinn's shirt tighter and cried.

"I love you, Shinn." She said when she finally stopped crying.

"I love you too Luna."

And with that, he bent over the younger girl and planted his lips on hers.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

Next chapter is an intro to the real pairing of this fic: AthrunxLacus!


	3. A First Kiss

Hi. I skipped a few years. Hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

* * *

"Okay class, this assignment is due 2 weeks away from now. I wish you all luck. Class dismissed."

Luna, Shinn and Cagalli exited their last class for the day. Cagalli yawned and stretched.

"Ah… I had no idea 11th grade would be sooo difficult!"

Luna sighed at her older sister.

"Oh come on Cagalli. It's not that difficult, you just have to work harder."

"Easy for you to say, you're the genius who skipped a grade without even working that hard!" Cagalli snapped.

"Oh yeah, blame me for being smart."

Shinn suddenly wrapped his arms around Luna.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous."

Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm so jealous of my little sister who is dating a complete asshole!"

"Hey!" Shinn exclaimed.

Luna thought about what Cagalli said for a while before turning to her sister.

"He may be an asshole, but he's my asshole."

Cagalli giggled while Shinn sulked.

Luna stared at Shinn.

"If you're going to be like that, get away from me."

Shinn pouted.

"Awww…. I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

Luna giggled.

"At you? Never!"

Just then, Kira and Athrun joined them.

"Hey guys! Save me from these love birds!" Cagalli pleaded.

Kira glared at Shinn.

"Kira Yamato, do you want me to make your life a living hell?" Luna asked.

Kira shook his head.

"Then stop glaring at Shinn!"

Kira pouted, just like Shinn had done.

"But, it's an older brother's natural instinct to be protective of his baby sister, no? I just care for you."

Luna groaned.

"How come all of you know my weakness?"

"I don't!" Cagalli piped up.

"Whenever me and Shinn pouts and acts sorry and hurt, she'll forgive us for almost anything," Kira whispered to Cagalli.

Just then, they noticed Athrun looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Kira asked.

"Lacus."

"We haven't seen her," Shinn said as Luna and Cagalli nodded.

"I'm going to go look for her. Where are you guys going?"

"They're coming to my netball tournament," Luna answered.

Athrun nodded.

"Okay. I guess I see you there."

As Athrun left to find his sister, the remaining four walked to the netball court. Upon reaching their destination, Luna left Shinn and Kira with Cagalli as she went over her duties as captain.

"How do you play netball?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. Tell us," Shinn chipped in.

Cagalli looked at them like they were dumb for a moment until she realized that it was their first time watching Luna play.

"Sheesh! You guys are Luna's big brother and boyfriend yet you don't know anything about the sport she plays! Heck, she even plays soccer as well as you guys do!"

Knowing that what Cagalli said was true, Kira and Shinn kept their mouths shut and waited for Cagalli to continue.

"Anyway, in a game of netball, there are seven players playing during the game. Of course there are reserves in case a player is injured or too tired to continue. The positions are Centre, WA, WD, GA, GD, GS and GK. And that's about all you need to know. I'm too lazy to tell you more."

"Which is the most tiring position?" Kira asked.

"Centre," Cagalli answered without batting an eyelid.

"Then which position is Luna playing?" Shinn asked.

"Centre," Cagalli answered once more.

"What?!" Kira and Shinn exclaimed simultaneously.

Cagalli knocked them both on the head.

"Stop worrying! Luna is 15 already; she can take care of herself!"

Kira grumbled about how Luna would always be his frightened little baby sister while Shinn grumbled that Luna would always be the little girl that he swore to protect.

Cagalli simply knocked them on the head repeatedly until they shut up.

**With Athrun…**

Athrun looked all over the place for Lacus. Strangely enough, he couldn't find her. She wasn't in any of the places he looked and he was worried. Suddenly, he spotted her in the corridor, but she was not alone.

"Help! Someone help me!"

Lacus was struggling against a middle-aged man who was trying to drag her away. Athrun immediately rushed to her rescue.

"Hey! Get your hands off my sister!"

When the man didn't listen, Athrun threw punches and kicks, making sure that he didn't hit Lacus. Finally, the man couldn't take it anymore and fled the scene.

"Athrun…" Lacus began to cry.

Athrun hugged his sister tight in his arms.

"Shhh… Lacus don't cry I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

When he lifted Lacus's face to look at his, Athrun did something that he never thought he would do. He leaned into Lacus's face and kissed her on the lips. Both Lacus and Athrun seemed to be enjoying their kiss until Lacus realized what they were doing and slapped Athrun.

"Athrun! We're brother and sister!"

Athrun held on to Lacus's arm.

"I'm sorry, Lacus. I don't know what came over me."

"Athrun, let go of me! I don't want to see your face!"

"Lacus, please. Don't be like that."

"I said, let go!"

Lacus slapped Athrun again and started to run. Athrun chased after her. Lacus quickly ran down the stairs but in her panic, she didn't look at where she was going and fell down the stairs. Athrun rushed to her side and saw that she was unconscious. Worried, Athrun picked her up in his arms and ran.

**After the game…**

Luna walked out after taking a cold shower. She spotted Shinn, Cagalli and Kira and waved to them.

"Hey guys!"

The three of them walked over to Luna.

"How's your leg?" Kira and Shinn asked simultaneously.

Luna giggled.

"It's fine, just an abrasion. Anyway, where are Athrun and Lacus?"

"Don't know, we haven't seen them," Kira answered.

Luna shrugged.

"Anyway, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who is it?" Cagalli asked, interested.

"It's one of my old friends from the orphanage. Apparently, she got adopted too and moved to ORB but she still uses her old name, just like me."

"Okay. Can we meet her now?" Shinn asked.

"What are you being so impatient for? Do you really want to meet another girl so badly?" Luna asked a little hurt.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. You can punish me however you like!"

Luna felt bad for getting angry.

"No, it's alright. Anyway, here she comes. Meet Fllay Allster."

Just then, a girl with silky red locks and grey eyes walked up to them. She smiled, and then blushed when she saw Kira.

"Hi! I'm Fllay! You guys are…"

Luna started introducing them to each other.

"That guy with messy hair-"

"Hey!"

"- is my boyfriend, Shinn Asuka."

Shinn pouted and nodded.

"That guy with dark brown hair is my adopted big brother Kira Yamato and that girl with light brown hair is his twin Cagalli Yamato!"

Luna noticed Shinn pouting and whispered to him, "Messy, but irresistibly cute hair."

Shinn kissed her. Kira glared at Shinn. Cagalli sighed. Fllay giggled.

When they broke apart, Kira looked happier.

Luna saw Kira and sighed.

"Kira, you still don't like Shinn?"

"He's your boyfriend why in the world would I like him?"

"Because as an older brother you have to be supportive of whomever I choose to date?"

"Wrong. As an older brother, I have to be protective and hate whomever you choose to date."

"Well, can't you at least get used to it?"

"You've been dating him for 3 years now but I can never get used to it."

They were interrupted by Fllay's giggle.

"I'm sorry! But it's just that if I hadn't known better, you guys would have looked like a love triangle."

Cagalli started laughing too.

"You know what guys, she's right."

Then everyone else, Shinn, Luna and Kira began laughing too.

Suddenly, a car drove up to them. The car rolled down it's window.

"Fllay honey, we have to get going!"

Fllay quickly waved goodbye to her friends and hopped into the car.

"We totally forgot about Athrun and Lacus!"

Kira quickly called Athrun's cell phone.

Athrun picked up on the first ring.

"Hey. Where're you and Lacus?"

"We're at home. Lacus… She had an accident."

"She what?! What happened to Lacus?"

"No time to explain. Can you guys come over?"

"Sure. We'll be there as fast as we can."

As soon as Kira hung up, the other three were all over him for information.

"What happened, Kira?" Luna asked.

"Lacus had an accident, I don't know what. But Athrun asked us to get there as fast as we could."

"Get where?"

"Their house."

And with that, the four of them began to run.

* * *

Uh-oh... Lacus got injured. Athrun kissed her. And Kira seems to like Lacus? But what about Fllay?

Keep reading to find out what's gonna happen!


	4. Accident

Heh... Sorry I took so long to get this up.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

* * *

Panting, the four teenagers arrived at the Clyne mansion. They immediately ran to Lacus's room, with Kira in the lead.

"Lacus!"

They burst into the room to find Athrun sitting on a chair beside Lacus with his face in his hands. He looked up when Kira and the rest entered.

"Guys..."

"What... happened?" Kira asked.

"I fell down some stairs," a weak voice replied.

Everyone turned. It was Lacus!

Kira immediately knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay? How did you fall down stairs?"

Lacus shot him a small smile.

"Oh, you know me. Clumsy."

Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Baka. You're not clumsy, Luna is."

"Hey!" The younger girl pouted.

Lacus laughed.

"Guys, thanks for coming, but you better go. I'll be fine. Athrun will take care of me."

Luna nodded.

"Come on guys, let's go. Lacus needs her rest."

After Shinn, Luna and Cagalli left, Kira shot Lacus one last fleeting glace before leaving.

Laucs turned to Athrun and smiled.

"Hey onii-chan?"

"Yes?" Athrun answered, taking a seat beside Lacus's bed.

"I had the weirdest dream _ever_!"

"Hmm...? Really? What happened?"

Lacus cocked her head.

"You kissed me. That was really weird."

Athrun laughed a little.

_She thinks she was dreaming..._

"That _is_ weird. Well, like Luna said, you need your rest. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Lacus smiled and nodded happily.

The next day, Lacus didn't go to school.

"Oh, you know our parents. They refused to let her come to school," Athrun answered when he was asked about his twin's absence.

School had ended and Athrun stretched his arms.

Shinn made a face.

"If my parents were like that, I'd fall down stairs everyday."

Luna laughed.

"I'd arrange your funeral for you."

The other three burst out laughing while Shinn blushed.

Just then, Luna spotted Fllay in the crowd. She was being backed up against the wall by Fred, the resident bully.

"Fllay!" Luna called.

As soon as Kira saw what was happening, he rushed over to help.

"Hey, Fred! Are you really that weak to have to pick on a _girl_?"

Fred looked over at Kira, his face turning an embarrassing shade of red. Before he knew it though, he was on the ground, pinned down by a now very pissed Fllay.

Everyone was speechless.

"I do _not_ sell myself!"

Kira pried Fllay away from Fred before she killed him.

Fllay struggled against the brunette.

"Let me go! I'll kill him!"

Blinded by rage, she elbowed Kira angrily in the stomach, causing him to double over with pain.

Fllay gasped.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down beside him.

Kira smiled.

"You sure don't hit like a girl."

Fllay blushed. Cagalli helped Kira up while Luna linked hands with Fllay.

Shinn snickered.

"Hey Yamato, it seems that you're doomed to spend your life with girls that can kick your sorry ass!"

Athrun rolled his eyes. He turned to Fllay.

"You're not hurt anywhere right?"

Fllay smiled and shook her head.

"Anyway, Fllay, what are you doing here?" Luna asked happily.

Shinn rolled his eyes.

"My mum saw you guys and she said I could transfer. I wasn't very popular back in my old school."

Just then, they heard a groan.

"Kira? Kira!" Cagalli called.

They all turned back to see Kira half on the ground, half leaning on Cagalli.

Athrun and Shinn ran over and lifted the unconscious Kira away from Cagalli.

"Kira! Answer me!" Cagalli went hysterical.

"Luna, help Cagalli! We're taking Kira to the nurse's office!"

Luna didn't move. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Onii-chan...?" She said, using her old nickname for Kira.

Shinn and Athrun both stopped moving. Cagalli was sobbing on the floor while Luna was crying silently. They had no idea that Kira was this important to them.

"Guys, hurry! I'll take care of Cagalli and Luna!" Fllay urged.

Athrun and Shinn started moving again. Shinn shook his mind clear of Luna's sad face.

As soon as they disappeared from sight. Fllay sat down beside Cagalli.

"Cagalli? Stop."

"Kira... Kira! What if he dies?"

Fllay slapped Cagalli across her face.

"Cagalli! Stop it, Kira's in trouble! He needs you."

Cagalli stopped crying immediately. Wiping her tears, the blonde stood up and walked over to the silent Luna.

"Luna, honey, it's okay. Stop crying."

"Onii-chan..."

Cagalli smiled.

"Come on, don't cry. Your onii-chan is strong. He'll be fine."

Cagalli dragged Luna by the hand and headed for the nurse's office.

As soon as they reached there, Athrun and Shinn tried to stop the girls from entering.

"You guys shouldn't go in. We've called an ambulance."

Cagalli was taken aback.

"An ambulance?! What's wrong with my brother?"

Athrun looked apologetically at Fllay.

"Internal bleeding. You do hit hard, Fllay."

Fllay finally lost her cool.

She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit him!"

Cagalli stroked the crying girl's hair.

"It's okay, Fllay. No one blames you."

"I do!"

Shocked, Cagalli and Athrun both turned to Luna, who was seething with rage.

"Onii-chan might die now because of you! My previous family all died! I want to keep this one alive!"

Shinn wrapped his strong arms around Luna, muffling her angry cries.

Fllay sobbed even harder.

Athrun shook his head.

"Fllay, don't be so hard on yourself. You know Luna didn't mean it. She just doesn't want to lose another family member."

Just then, the amubulance arrived.

Kira was carried out and placed onto a stretcher. Athrun and Cagalli got onto the amubulance and beckoned for Fllay to follow.

"I want to go!" Luna cried.

Shinn tightened his grip on her.

"Fllay, go! Follow Athrun and Cagalli!"

"What about Luna...?"

Shinn shook his head.

"Trust me, it won't be good for her to go to a hospital."

Fllay nodded and reluctantly got on board. Cagalli squeezed her hand in reassurance.

When the ambulance left, Shinn let go of his girlfriend.

"Why did you hold me back?!"

Shinn held his left cheek. It stung where Luna had hit him.

She gasped at her own actions and started crying again.

"Luna..."

She was a wreck. Her eyes were all red and swollen.

Shinn gave her a hug.

"Come on, stop crying. Let's get you home."

Luna stopped crying and looked up at Shinn.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

Luna smiled a little.

"I love you, you know that?"

Shinn nodded and laced his fingers through hers.

"Yeah, I love you too. Now come on, it's getting dark."

* * *

I know, no AthrunxLacus action here but don't worry. It's all crucial to the plot.


End file.
